Energetic Rosalina
200px | caption = Portrayal of Energetic Rosalina, official artwork from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. | gender = Female | aliases = Rosie Energetic Rosalina | relationship = Single | status = Alive | hometown = Comet Observatory, although in its "casual form" | universe = Universe #569544 | personality = Energetic, optimistic, happy, sometimes caring | species = Human | alignment = Good | inspiration = Rosalina from SMG4's bloopers Rosalina from The 3 Little Princesses YoshiMan1118's Rosalina Laura Faye Smith's rendition of Rosalina | occupation = Princess of the Cosmos (In her universe) | height = 6'9" | weight = Lightweight | eyes = Light Blue | hair = Light Blonde | skin = Pale | hobbies = Plays video games, likes to party | interests = Fun (in general), most activities | roleplayer = |age = 25 (biological)|planet = Earth-U569544 Earth-U662312 (currently)|voice = Laura Faye Smith|likes = Fun Parties Video games Activities Sleepovers Daisy|hates = Boredom Doing nothing Daisy (sometimes)|rivals = Princess Daisy|favcolor = Turquoise|friends = Majority of the Locked Room Gang Rosakicka Paper Rosalina Princess Daisy (usually)|allies = The Locked Room Gang Rosakicka Paper Rosalina|enemies = All villains Princess Daisy (sometimes)|powers = Likely the same as Rosalina's|abilities = Likely the same as Rosalina's|member = The Three Rosies|leader = The Three Rosies|media = In a Locked Room Super Mario (partly based off)|first = Locked Room 3D World|last = Still appearing}} Rosalina Cosmique Estela '''(also known as '''Energetic Rosalina '''or '''Rosie) is Rosalina's alternate universe counterpart from Universe #569544. She always wears a casual attire, and rarely her gown, but she still wears her turquoise tiara. Unlike the IaLR Rosalina, she is depicted as very energetic and casual. She is roleplayed by . Appearance Rosie has a mostly similar appearance to Rosalina, since she is an alternate universe counterpart of her. However, there are some differences in her appearance that makes her stand out from her original counterpart. For example, her hair is a bit messy, she wears light sky blue lipstick, and her eyes are slightly lavender-tinted. She also doesn't seem to use her wand. Rosie owns a lot of outfits for different occasions like her original counterpart, but the one she usually wears is her tennis outfit. She also wears her gown from time to time, but she doesn't wear it often. Rosie's gown is a bit different from Rosalina's, with glittery star patterns adorning the bottom her dress, akin to her appearance in SSB4. The way she wears her gown is also a bit different, since her shoulders peek out a bit. History In her universe, Rosie dislikes taking the job as a princess over time, and she was considering giving up on it. She started living a normal life, and making lots of friends. While she somewhat still has the title of being a princess in that universe, she is now commonly seen as a normal citizen, using her tennis clothes most of the time, but the Lumas in her universe are still waiting out for her. In the present day, Rosalina has mysteriously disappeared with no clue as to what happened or where she is. Currently Rosie takes Rosalina's place as princess/protector of the cosmos probably due to their similarities. She still does ordinary/normal activities usually from time to time. Personality Rosie is shown to be very energetic and never goes down. She's the happy, optimistic, cheery and loud type of the three Rosies. She sometimes cares of her allies. Rosie is also very active in sports, video games, and parties. She never fails to be absent in any of those activities for her friends. In addition to these, at times, she is seen to be calm at situations and is pretty intelligent. Powers and Abilities While it is likely she performs the same powers as Rosalina, Rosie does not use her wand too often, therefore making her not able to use some powers such as controlling the Lumas well, controlling the gravity, and surround the Comet Observatory with a force field. However, she has exactly the same abilities as Rosalina, as none of them require the wand. She can jump well and spin attack. Relationships Rosakicka A member of the three Rosies, Rosakicka is one of her closest friends. Rosie is good at soccer and sometimes talks to Rosakicka more about it, but the latter is almost a master of it, and teachers her some techniques she doesn't know yet. Paper Rosalina Another member of the three Rosies, Paper Rosalina is one of her closest friends. Since she is made of paper, Rosie tries to help her protect herself from anything that destroys paper in an instant. Rosalina Being her energetic counterpart, she makes good friends of her, even though they don't go with each other too often. Daisy Rosie has a bit of a rivalry with Daisy, although it is currently unknown why. Despite this, they consider themselves as friends. The Rest of the Locked Room Gang She makes good friends with them, most of the time. More TBA Trivia * Rosie is called "Rosalina" in most stories starring her. This is because she replaces her anywhere outside Challenge episodes. Category:Characters Category:Debuted in Season 2 Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Good characters Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam Category:Alternate universe characters